


Messy

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [215]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Camping, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: mini prompt if you're still taking them. klaroline goes camping, they make love a couple rounds by the campfire, caroline grumbles about the sticky bits of chocolate and marshmellow left all over her chest.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [215]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Messy

Caroline grimaced as she reached for another wet wipe. “ _This_ is why I wanted to clean up a bit before we got to the fun part.”

Chuckling, Klaus was busy doing just that, collecting the stray bits of their s'mores assembly line to be sealed for the trash. “You were the one who wasn’t paying attention, love. My apologies for distracting you,” he flirted, kissing her cheek as he passed by her, “but you might have chosen a better spot to fall.”

“My arms gave out!”

He nipped her ear. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Narrowing her eyes, she threw a warning finger in his face after she tugged his Henley over her head. “Don’t be smug, we both know I’m going to ride you into the ground once we finally get into the tent.”

“I have no argument with that,” he said, hands raised. “Should I be worried about _s'more_ revenge?”

Her head fell into her hands, but her shoulders shook with laughter. “Oh, my god, why did I marry you?”

With that, he tackled her back to their blanket, away from the melted chocolate they hadn’t managed to blot clean. They wrestled for a bit, only for him to smile up at her with his wrists safely pinned over his head. “Because I let you punish me for messes you technically made.”

“Like this is a punishment,” she murmured against his lips, wondering if they had any of that chocolate left.


End file.
